The Prison With A secret
by xxChase the Mayan Worrierxx
Summary: ok this story is about Cam my OC being falsely sent to jail and has a new Warden who saves him from his rapist cell mate and becomes his protector so enjoy the story Cole will be mentioned later on so Kai X CAM so enjoy the story three chapter only so send in any ideas and always please review and I own nothing but my OC M for implied rape and language
1. Chapter 1

**OK GUYS SO I'M JUST COMMING UP WITH STORYS OUT OF NO WERE SO ENJOY THIS LITTLE CAM KAI FLUFF FIC I WROTE IT WILL BE 3 CHAPTERS AT MOST WARNING MENTIONS OF RAPE/FLASHBACKS SO DONT LIKE IT DONT READ BUT ANY WAYS LETS GET THIS OVER WITH SHALL WE AND THERES A NEW CHAPTER FOR (OUT ANCESTORS COMING TOMORROW**

**Cams POV**

As I leaned against the cold wall of my cell the prison shirt doing nothing to keep me warm I walked over to the bed and laid down hearing the bed make a creaking sound then I heard a groan from the bed that was across the room from mine I quickly turned to face the wall and thought to my self "oh no I woke him up" I hid my face under the flimsy blanket then saw his silhouette rise from the bed I whimpered and shook with fear as I heard a rustling sound he then spoke up "hey babe I know you're awake why don't you come over here and warm up" I closed my eyes then heard his bed creak as I laid still not moving at all I heard his heavy foot steps coming towards me I then felt his giant hand grab my face and force me to look up my eyes shot open in shock and fear as I saw him looming over me he then said "I told you to warm me up..." he growled menacingly and climbed on top of me and leaned down to lick a trail up my neck with his slimy tongue I whimpered with tears flowing from my face he then said "well doesn't some one taste good to day" he then sucked on my neck and more tears came out trying to push him off of me but I couldn't he was twice my size and weight I whimpered and said "Blue please stop" he hit my cheek with the back of his hand he slipped a cold hand up my shirt and said "you lay there and shut the fuck up" I felt his teeth scrape against my skin suddenly the cell door flung open with a bang and before Blue knew it he was twitching on the floor with a electric charge flowing through him

~the next morning~

I flinched as a ray of bright light hit my face I tried to bloke it out with my hand then I became aware that I was in a comfortable bed I jumped when I heard a door close then saw a handsome man holding a tray he had beautiful brown hair gorgeous light brown eyes and a natural lightly tanned skin then saw a charming smile on his face making me blush a dark red he then spoke up "oh you're awake" and he placed the tray on a little counter and walked towards me and I flinched back in fright remembering what happened when Blue said that and I hid further into the blanket he then said "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you I'm not gonna hurt you" I came out of the blankets and he held a hand towards my face and touched the cheek that Blue had slapped I whimpered at slight pain he quickly pulled his hand away from me as if he was burned he quickly apologized and had a concerned look on his face I smiled because no one had ever worried about me I said to him "it's ok it just stings a little right now" looked back to me and said "so the silent one speaks at last" I replied with "the silent one has a name call me Cam" for some reason I felt like I could trust this man I had never talked to any of the other prisoner's of my own record well that's what I assumed he was he replied with "nice to meet you Cam my names Kai" I looked around at the bed room I was in there were doors in this room so I spoke up "were am I exactly" and turned my attention back to Kai he replied "wardens quarters by the way I'm the new warden" I tried to hold back a smile knowing that this might be Kais permanent position I then spoke up "I'd rather have you here then that old warden he wouldn't do anything about Blue in fact he would-" I turned pale and remembered what use to happen to me then shook my head to make it go away he then asked "is blue the person I tazed?" I nodded then saw his fists clench up in anger and I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion I said "what's wrong" softly trying to not make him anymore angry he quickly stood up and I flinched in fear I thought he was gonna take his anger out on me like the old warden did I curled up into the fetal position hen I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder he then place his hand on my cheek again and said "I'm sorry he's hurt you like this" I said "its not your fault" he then said "I know but-"I had interrupted him by jumping up and giving him a kiss on the cheek and said "thank you for saving me'' Kai then looked shocked for a moment then turned a dark shade of red he then suddenly pulled my hands into his and whispered into my ear "I promise from this day forward that I will not let another being touch you with ill intentions I will protect you from now on" I was shocked at how serious he was about this and I felt tears well up in my eyes he brought me into a gentle embrace soothing me as he ran a hand through my curly black hair whispering sweet words in my ear until the tears went away he pulled me off and looked into my eyes as if he was looking for something then said "what's wrong" I replied "I've never had a protector before someone who cared for me" he smiled at me contentedly I did nothing when he leaned into me I was shaking with anticipation as out lips brushed against each others and my lips trembling as he connected us in a passionate kiss he separated us and said "and I'm not leaving any time soon he reconnected us and hit my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and felt his arms curl around my waist I let a small squeak escape into his mouth he then pushed me down onto the bed while keeping us connected I felt his warm hand slip up my shirt and his hand rubbing on my body he then separated us and pulled my shirt off I quickly covered my self only to be stopped by Kai he then said "you're beautiful Cam why would you try to hide that from me" I replied with "I'm just so use to doing that" and shivered as those bad memories came back I shook my head and made him go away Kai then got a frown on his face and hugged me he then said "I'm sorry" when he pulled me off him I saw unshed tears in his eyes I said "why are you crying" he replied with "because someone like you doesn't deserve that" as one tear escaped I then held him towards me tight before rolling us over one the bed he was on his back as I was straddling his waist I unbuttoned his blue uniform shirt with shaking fingers and I pulled the shirt off him completely and through it to the side I pulled his white wife beater my eyes widened at the sight of his perfect body his chiseled muscles and built form as he pulled me into a kiss I ran my soft hands run along his chest even my body wasn't as formed I moved my hand down towards his pants and removed them hearing Kai hiss when his member was freed from his tight uniform pants I then looked at the large tent growing in his pants I gulped and turned pale at the sight of his member because I knew it would hurt a bit he sprung off me then had me looking up to him I then saw him remove my boxers because I had removed my pants earlier I then felt his warm mouth around the head of my cock I resisted the urge to buck my hips into his mouth then I felt him push two fingers through my entrance as my mouth hung open in ecstasy but it wasn't enough for me I regained my wits and looked down at him and said "Kai please I need you" he chuckled and scissored his fingers in me angling for my prostate when he hit it I let out a silent scream I saw him smirking as he pushed the third figure in this time scissoring and pushing in and out trying not to hurt me and continued to hit my prostate and abuse it making me quiver and cry out I growled as the fingers left me shaking with the pleasure that move throughout my body he then took my hands and raped them around his neck and I raped my legs around his waist then he pulled me into another kiss I then felt some thing angling for my entrance and before I started to beg for him to just go in me he pushed in without me feeling pain he then saw my tears but they were tears of joy he quickly licked the tears away and kissed me making me whine at the feeling of him running past my sensitive walls he kept a slow and torturous pace I begged him to speed up and I moaned and rolled my hips to meet his thrusts I gasped as he pulled out he then flipped me over and my mouth hung open as he entered back into me I held the sheets in my hands tightly and heard him say "grab the headboard" I then grabbed it with a vice grip my eyes widened as I felt pleasure in all places the other time it was forced and left me feeling disgusting but this was wanted and it felt incredible as our ends neared I felt the familiar coil in my stomach he pulled out and he said "I want to see your eyes" my hands went back to clawing in his back I felt the coil tightening up again and said 'Kai I I-I'm" I couldn't finish the sentence as he struck my abused prostate again my back then arched like a bow and my walls clenched down on Kai I then looked into his light brown eyes full of emotions then I moaned weakly as Kais seed filled me so much that some leaked out of me making me moan weakly my throat was sore then I noticed that my lovers teeth were biting the nape of my neck I sighed as he soothed the bight with his warm tongue I whimpered as he pulled out and blushed at the feeling of his warm seed running down my thighs I sleepily smiled as I saw Kais arms wrapped around me close and under the covers and kissed my forehead I looked up at Kais smiling face and gave him a quick kiss before I nuzzled into his chest I then heard him say "I love you" I smiled and kissed his chest then said "I love you too" as I yawned and everything faded black and sleep overtook me and i fell asleep in his warm strong arms holding me

**I HAVE BEEN MEANING TO WRITE A STORY LIKE THIS BUT NEVER HAD THE TIME SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS STORY BY GUYS SEE YOU LATER WHEN I CAN THINK OF SOME MATERIAL FOR THIS**


	2. A Night In the Office

**OK GUYS SO I'M WRITING AGAIN I'M JUST COMING UP WITH IDEAS OUT OF NO WHERE**

**Cams POV**

After that day things changed for me in the prison I was moved out of the cell with Blue and moved with a guy named Cole he had a funny little emo hair cut that I would make fun of and it was all thanks to him I blushed just thinking of him his soft brown hair and light brown eyes that gave off a aura of love and protection that I needed speaking of protection Blue tried to put the moves on me durning our time in the yard and was beaten down by a very angry Kai then all the prisoners stopped looking at me with those deprived hungry looks I then suddenly came back to the real world i started eating my apple when I saw him I quickly ate the apple and cleaned my face of any mess then fixed my unruly hair Cole then said "what getting fixed up for your boyfriend" said "shut it emo" Kai then put a hand on my shoulder an I jumped up he said "sorry Cam didn't mean to scare you just wanted to say hi before you went back to your cell for the night unless..." I interrupted him and said "yes" I blushed when he whispered into my ear "ok later then" Cole started chuckling and I said "shut it emo I see the way you look at Lloyd" he then said "shut up you" after we ate I heard the bell ring and I looked at Cole with pleading eyes he rolled his eyes then nodded we walked to throw away our trays and he pretended to trip me I landed on my hands and knees and got up and said "come on you emo fuck that's the second time this week" Kai then took me and said "hey that's enough of you to solitary confinement he then cuffed me to a rail and got the prisoners in there cells then when all was silent he ran over to me and kissed me I wanted to put my arms around his neck but couldn't I whimpered in his mouth to signal that I wanted to be freed he then separated us and freed my hands he then said "sorry I just missed your taste so much then put his cuffs back on his uniform belt and puck me up and carried me we passed his quarters and I said "we're not going back to your quarters" he replied back with "no I have paper work and crap like that to file he then put me down and I pulled him into a passionate kiss he separated us then opened his office door I sat down in a chair beside him as he began to do paper work and other stuff I then got a idea I fought with myself on weather or not to do it I then told my smart self to shut up and let the siddhi tribe side of me I didn't know I had take over I put my legs on his desk and spread my legs I then saw Kai looking at me with a smirk on hi face then shook his head i then took every other finger in my mouth and would nibble and suck on them this time he actually took time to examine me he gulped he still couldn't get a idea so I went to the little window that over looked the outside I bent over to look out I then looked back to see Kai looking unashamed his face had turned red and quickly went back to his work I couldn't help myself anymore I turned his chair around and sat in his lap I then put my arms around his neck and played with the hair on the back of his neck and used my free hand to rub his chest he then looked shocked as I did this then I felt my back on the desk and Kai's lips colliding with mine as the need for air came we separated and Kai then said "well some ones excited today" as his waist settled in between my spread legs I wrapped my legs around his waist and began grinding against the growing bulge in his pants I then sat back down and undid his shirt and white wife beater then ran my hands along his chest to examine all the scars he had then moved my hand down his abdomen and undid his belt then pulled his pants down I then blushed at seeing his member spring out of his pants I adjusted myself on his desk hoping the desk would support my weight I put my mouth on his member and took in as much as I could and after sucking around his member for a while he shoved me down on it and came in my mouth I then felt all the warm cim run down my neck he was still stiff so he turned me around and stuck all three fingers in at once and scissored them and pushed in and out then turned me around and I wrapped myself on his waist and lowered myself on his member as his member stroke my sensitive walls I bit my forearm to hide the screams of pleasure Kai then said "no let me hear your voice

**Kai's POV**

I loved being inside of Cam he was so damn tight and his body was gorgeous the incredible kissable lips his slim neck That just wanted me to nibble and bight on it and the long legs that I wishes were spread for me all the time and his ass that I would grab if I could my thoughts fueled me and I thrusted in him harder I could feel his nails digging in my back I knew they would leave marks but I didn't care he was moaning my name out yelling for the whole prison to hear I felt my end approaching and saw that Cam was near that point to suddenly his entrance tightened around me and I couldn't take it I had came deep in him and fell into my chair with Cam still sitting on my lap I pulled my now soft member out of him and heard him make a little whimper and some of my seed fell on my thighs and I blushed he then just sat there with me giving each other lazy kisses and whispering sweet words in each others ears I then looked down when all went silent and saw him asleep and curled up on my chest I took him off me and laid him in the chair next to me and cleaned him up with the tissues by my desk then put his cloths on him he then curled up in the chair and said my name in his sleep I kissed his cheek and said I love you I then went back to my paper work while Cam was asleep


End file.
